The War of Spanish Aggression
The War of Spanish Aggression is a war currently taking place, in the role-play year of 1745. Origins Shortly after the surrender of King Philip V of Spain, Great Britain began economically weakening Spain's infrastructure in an attempt to submit them to complete British rule, as a protectorate. Infuriated, King Philip V, masking himself as his father, declared war on Great Britain once more. Timeline *26 February 1745 **King Philip V, masked as his predecessor, Charles II, who had "regained the throne", declares war on Great Britain. **The British fleet, commanded by First Sea Lord Sven "Daggersteel" Garland, begins preparations to defend British territories. *27 February 1745 **Spanish marines, led by King Philip himself, attack the French island of Ile d'Etable de Porc. **Under the leadership of the First Sea Lord, British troops drive the Spaniards back to their "base" of Isla de la Avaricia. The British flagship surges forward into the island. **On the island, King George II of Great Britain and King Philip V duel, in which King George is overtaken and wounded. **The Spanish fleet flees for Tenochtitlan. *1 March 1745 **King Philip intervenes in a pending invasion of Bohemia by British forces, dragging the Kingdom of Bohemia into the war. **The Lord Chancellor of Britain sends a handwritten note to the Spanish cabinet, saying "Come at me, bro. -Dirty Mall". *3 March 1745 **A battle between the British and Spanish take place in the Caribbean Sea. Loses are heavy on the Spanish side. **As the Spanish begin to retreat, a mysterious ship with "Gun Eel" scratched on the side enters the fray. They begin dominating the British, and even King Philip admits he has no affiliation with them. **The British perform a tactical retreat and hole-up in a nearby fort. **It is later discovered by British intellegence that the Gun Eel was "glitching," and their score was deemed invalid. *4–9 March 1745 **Minor skirmishes occur across the English Channel, Straight of Gibraltar, and the Caribbean Sea. *10 March 1745 **The League of Independent Nations is formed by Tsar Vladimir Romanov I of Russia. **The LIN declares a ceasefire concerning the war. *17 March 1745 **Great Britain withdraws from the LIN to prevent internal conflict. **Tsar Vladimir Romanov I resigns as chairman of the LIN, promoting Andrew Maxamillion Philip Mallace to the position. *18 March 1745 **Nations slowly withdraw as the LIN collapses. **Duchess Grace Goldtimbers retakes the throne of Spain from the recently-installed Jacques Goldtimbers-Swordmenace. *19 March 1745 **King George Augustus II and Lord Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye-Blastshot I reform the European Confederation as the "United Confederation." *25 March 1745 **A battle takes place in the Caribbean Sea, in which the Spanish fleet is outnumbered, and flees. Allies Great Britain *Barbary - King Johnathan Ronaldo Turner I *Denmark - Viceroy Andrew Maxamillion Philip Mallace *Russia - Tsar Vladimir Pyotr Aleksandr Romanov I & Tsar Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov *Prussia - Kaisar Frederick II *Saxony - Kaisar Frederick, Prince of Wales *Savoy - Rey Ombra Vela I *India - Viceroy Jeremiah Octavius Garland II *Bohemia - Viceroy Edward Daggerkidd *Hawaii - King Marc "Cannonshot" *Spadia - Emperor Spade I *Belgium - King Jammes Alexandre Lynden Spain *Portugal - Queen Grace "Redskull" I *Northern Italy - Queen Jade Clemente-Stormfury I *France - Queen Grace Goldtimbers Category:Role-Play Category:Fan wars Category:Fan Creations Category:World Role-Play